Shadow Spinning
by Introextrovert
Summary: Helena is an enemy of the Warehouse. She is also Myka's secret. There is more to her than meets the eye. Slight A/U. Three parter.
1. Chapter 1

An angry wind attacked the exposed skin of the unaccompanied Secret Service Agent's neck and cheeks. Myka struggled to shield herself from this offender with the thin collar of her coat. In between the chattering of her teeth she cursed herself for being so ill prepared for such weather. A howling pierced her eardrums as the wind kicked up again and her body shuddered in response. She began to shuffle her feet in an attempt to keep the blood flowing to her limbs. She pondered the time but didn't want to risk exposing her bare hands to the ruthless wind. Instead, she ran the fingers of her right hand over the butt of the gun in her pocket. She hoped to hell the weapon was an unnecessary precaution.

There was a sudden noise behind her, akin to the snapping of a dry branch. Her head of curls whipped in the direction of the noise. She could make out the outlines of the needles of evergreen branches but mostly her eyes met infinite darkness. Shivering again, she curled her hand around the base of her weapon. Her alert ears caught a rustling sound and her head snapped in that direction. Her green eyes met more darkness. A familiar voice cut through the whipping wind, her whole body jolting forward as her bones rattled.

"Were you followed?" She turned her gaze more gradually this time in the direction where she heard the first snap. Darkness.

Myka hesitated only for a moment thinking back to her journey to the clearing. She had waited until the bed and breakfast was long silent. She was careful to cover her tracks. There was no way she was followed. She relaxed her hold on her gun and swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of her throat. "No." She called out, her voice almost drowned by the wind.

"How can you be certain?" This time the voice sounded as if it were coming from above her and she searched in the direction of the sound.

"I know when I'm being followed." She challenged, hands on her hips.

"Oh, really? I've followed you since your arrival." If her bones had rattled before they most certainly were in danger of shooting right out of her skin when the accented voice accompanied by warm breath danced into her eardrums. She gasped.

The sound that snuck from her lips when she felt sturdy arms wrap around her midsection was somewhere between a moan and a shriek. Her heart sped up and then slowed as she leaned back into the embrace. Firm hands gripped the points of her hipbones beneath her jacket. "Darling," came the purr in her ear, "is that a tesla in your pocket or are you glad to see me?"

She grinned to herself and cleared her throat. "Gun, actually."

"I do so enjoy an armed woman." Myka's eyes fluttered shut at the pleasurable sensation of a tongue tracing the rim of her ear. She let out a pathetic whimper when the contact ended but found herself drawing in shallow breaths as the sensation continued its course down the side of her neck.

She wriggled in the arms of her captor, who remained steadfast. "I would so enjoy if you'd kiss me." She was surprised at the huskiness in her voice.

The mouth pressed against her pressure point let out a warm chuckle, sending vibrations through her neck. "Oh you would, would you?" She wasn't given a chance to answer. Her frame was spun around so quickly that the dark outlines of trees almost immediately transformed into the welcoming face of her lover. Helena. Their eyes had the briefest chance to meet before her lids shut of their own accord and she captured the full lips before her like a ravenous animal. Myka's arms encased the woman whose own arms were already firmly wrapped her body.

Eventually their kisses slowed into loving brushes, and both sets of lips broke into contented smirks. Myka pulled her face away and allowed her eyes to study the face of the smaller woman. She smiled at her swollen lips, reddened cheeks and half lidded eyes, smug in her ability to cause such reactions in the woman. She flinched as Myka lifted her cold hands to press her palms against the rosy cheeks. "You're okay," And even though the words left Myka's own lips she wasn't sure if the phrase was a statement or a question.

Helena glanced at the ground for a moment before meeting her eyes, then nodded and covered Myka's icy fingers with the warmth of her gloved hands. "And you are freezing. Come along, I've," She paused and cleared her throat, selecting her next word carefully "_acquired_ an Escalade for the evening." She tugged Myka's hand and led her furhter into the depths of the wooded area.

"Acquired?" Myka felt her forehead crinkle.

The other woman seemed to pretend that she hadn't heard her question and continued walking. Myka lifted her boots over downed limbs and branches. Unable to make out anything but more woody shadows, she focused on the determined figure of the woman in front of her. She looked up in search of the moon. Her search was in vain. The celestial object seemed to have abandoned them for the evening. She hadn't noticed Helena stop in front of her and she glided into her back, the air from her chest releasing an "Oomph."

Helena turned her head around. "Are you quite alright, darling? My apologies, my back is not affixed with brake lights."

"S'alright." She muttered, a bit embarrassed, but keeping her body pressed against Helena's.

"Here we go." Helena placed a hand in her pocket. A moment later there was a loud beep and a click, like the sound of an electronic car lock. Bright lights quickly infiltrated Myka's eyes, forcing her to shut them.

When she opened them again she could make out the shape of a large, black SUV in the space which she would have sworn was previously empty. Smoke poured out of running vehicle's muffler. She looked quizzically at Helena who shrugged and navigated her way to the car. Myka stayed in her spot and watched as the other woman walked to the back side-by-side doors and opened them both with surprisingly little effort sucha slender woman. She hoisted herself up onto the back of the truck and sat at the edge, swinging her legs with a smirk while she waited for Myka to approach.

"I think you'll find the accommodations to your liking." She teased. Myka shook her head and uncrossed the arms over her chest before following her to the car.

She smiled at the sweet scene as she climbed inside. Helena had put little lights all over the bed of the SUV, the kind you press to activate. The entire trunk was stuffed with comfortable looking blankets. The woman really did know how to make the best of an unfortunate situation.

"You're adorable." She murmured to the dark haired woman, who had shut the back doors and was now propped against the back of them with a smirk.

"I can think of a few people who might disagree with that suggestion."

"Well, fuck them." She smiled as she maneuvered, crawling into the small space to where Helena was seated.

Helena already had her mouth open to respond but Myka cut her off. "I know you are prepared with a witty quip but I would prefer you put that sexy mouth to better use." She noticed Helena take advantage of her current positioning in order to glance down her shirt.

"I'd be happy to oblige." And she pushed herself off the door and took her lips with her own. These kisses allowed Myka to fully explore her lover's mouth. They were far less insistent than the kisses they had shared in greeting. Helena's kisses were like a thunderstorm- all impending rumbles and shattering crashes. The dark haired woman delighted in her sense of touch. Her fingertips intruded upon their kisses as she tugged upon Myka's eager lips. In the next moment they caught in her curls, pulling with a gentle ferocity. Her elegant fingers then travelled the course of her cheekbones, just barely caressing the tiny hairs on Myka's skin.

Her deft hands removed Myka's shirt before she could register the action, discarding the soft material before working her way underneath her bra to her attentive nipples. They fell backwards onto the floor of the vehicle. Myka had to bend her long legs so that her feet didn't hit the doors. When Myka moaned in response to her touch, Helena's moan always followed even when she herself wasn't being touched.

Myka could count on both hands the number of times they had met like this, the number of times Helena had made love to her. She had come to learn the habits in Helena's actions. She supposed learning a new lover's tendencies so early on would stale a relationship, but for them, it wouldn't. There were already too many uncertainties in their lives, so many circumstances beyond their control. She loved the predictability of Helena's kisses, of her powerful yet nimble hands.

As those hands made their way to her most sensitive area she thought about the terrible acts those hands had carried out- of the bombs they had artfully constructed, the lives they had taken. But these thoughts were fleeting and vanished as quickly as the gasp slipping past her lips at the feeling of those divine fingers entering her.

She kissed Helena with all the strength she could muster. And it wasn't much given the way her muscles weakened beneath the other woman's body but she knew from the moans her kisses elicited that her mustered strength was appreciated. In a less elated state she would probably think the whine she gave at losing the feel of Helena's lips to be weak but at this moment she could not bring herself to care. She bit her lip to hold back the guttural sounds which would surely escape her mouth when she felt her lover's tongue reach a very different, very welcome place.

Myka couldn't remember ever being touched like this before. Helena's fingers worked skillfully inside her as her tongue flicked along the outside bundle of nerves. This left her head floating somewhere in the clouds above them. Her teeth digging into her lip provided no barrier to the "Oh God!" she growled before coming undone under Helena's expert touch. She felt the pleasure everywhere. It started at her center before spiraling out into her extremities. She shook. And immediately Helena was there gathering her reeling body into her delicate arms. She caressed her head and whispered comforting words into her ears as she came down from her high.

When her tense muscles had relaxed she stretched her long arms over her head and moaned. "My God, how do you do that?" Helena's eyes sparkled in the minimal light provided to them in the back of the vehicle. With an arm propped under her head, the other hand flat against Myka's belly she smirked.

"Perhaps one day I shall tell you." Myka smiled back, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her down into a burning kiss.

"Perhaps I can do the same to you." She ran her fingers over the other woman's cheeks and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed with a small smile on her mouth.

When she opened her eyes her look had darkened. It was small change but one Myka noticed. She had the older woman's features memorized. "Next time, love." She gave a smile Myka read as forced before kissing the tip of her nose.

If it was true that she could count the number of times Helena had made love to her on both hands, the number of times she had allowed Myka to make love to her was significantly less. At first the agent had taken it personally. She soon came to understand how difficult it was for the other woman to feel- well, anything, really. More than that, she learmed how reluctant Helena was to allow herself to feel any sort of pleasure or happiness, even stripped down and vulnerable in Myka's trusted presence. Every moment they spent together Myka struggled to show the other woman that she deserved to be happy, that she didn't need to feel guilt at the indulgence of pleasure. She pulled the dark haired woman's head to her chest and stroked the silky strands. "Do you want to talk about it?" She felt the head on her chest move in a way that indicated no, she did not want to talk about it and so she let them fall into silence as her fingers travelled up and down the soft cotton of Helena's shirt.

They laid like that for a few minutes listening to the purr of the idling engine before Helena began to speak in a shaky voice. "He let me speak to her today." The Secret Service Agent wasn't quite sure what to say and so she said nothing, waiting instead for her to continue. "She sounded-" And she paused. "Well, she sounded happy." She felt her chest begin to moisten with tears. "She has no idea that-" Her speech became strangled with soundless sobs.

"Oh baby." Myka whispered burying her lips into her hair for comfort. She held Helena close as she allowed her the time to let out her sorrow and frustration. When the sobs had died down she dared to speak. "I want to help." She whispered.

Helena's voice cracked as she answered her. "I'm afraid you can't darling."

"There has to be something we can do." She spoke soothingly.

"We?" Helena's head came up revealing red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You think your friends would help me?" She scoffed. Myka could almost see her rebuilding the walls she had worked so hard to tear down.

"I was only-" But Helena apparently wasn't going to let her speak.

"Arthur Nielsen wrote me off long ago. The Regents see me as enemy one. And as for your partner-" Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat. Their eyes met and she must have read the hurt in Myka's eyes because she placed a hand on her cheek. "Darling, I understand your desire to help." Myka looked down. Helena placed a hand under her chin and caught her eyes. "I do. And you are wonderful for it. But this-" She traced one of Myka's eyebrows with a fingertip. "This is a level of danger which you cannot even begin to comprehend." Myka opened her mouth to protest and Helena quickly moved her finger over her lips to silence her. "This is my problem, Myka. Mine. And if something were to happen to you because of me, I-" Her voice cracked. "Please allow me to handle this on my own." Myka studied her face but didn't answer. "Please." Myka nodded in silent agreement. "Thank you." And she replaced the finger on Myka's lips with her own. The interruption of a quick beeping pulled them apart.

"I guess that means you have to go." Helena nodded solemnly and sat up as best she could in the back of the vehicle.

"If I'm gone too long he will start to wonder. I can't risk him finding out about you." She placed a hand on Myka's cheek. She nodded.

"I understand." She propped herself up on her elbows and pulled Helena's face close to hers so their noses were almost touching. "I'm going to spend every free moment worrying about you."

"And I you, darling." She agreed, clutching Myka's hand to her chest and kissing her in a solemn promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm afraid I'm having a bit of a fight with this story. This will probably end up being more than a three parter. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

It was only a week later that Myka found herself standing in the same familiar clearing she had come to know as her personal waiting area. It was one of those in between nights which bridged the gap between winter and spring. The day had been warm and sunny. The last remnants of snow had melted to form the mud below her boots. Her excitement at the warmth left lingering in the night air made her feel like a nine-year-old waiting for a gift. In a way, she was. She certainly had grown to think of this fragile, uncertain, beautiful _thing_ with Helena as a gift. There were some days when her work at the warehouse was so trying that the thought of Helena became the only bright spot in her life. Myka put almost everything that mattered to her on the line whenever she met Helena this way- her job, her friendship with Pete, her family. And Helena- she risked so much more. Every time they met she feared that was the time when their luck would run out.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. 11:15. They had agreed on 11:00 but Myka had a hard time getting out of the house tonight. The warm weather had turned everyone at the house into children staying up way past their usual bedtimes. When it seemed apparent that she wasn't going to be able to continue her usual routine of sneaking away, she told them she was meeting a date for drinks. The absence of drinks didn't exactly constitute a lie. She had suffered the teasing and inquisition for an obligatory few minutes and then hastily excused herself. She was even careful enough to drive herself to the edge of the wooded area so she didn't leave anyone wondering why her car was still there. She hoped Helena hadn't been there and gone in the time it took her to get there. Neither woman ever chanced a phone call.

She began to wonder if Helena was going to play their usual cat and mouse game when she heard leaves rustle behind her. She turned around to face the swaying bush but if Helena had been hiding there she wasn't anymore. "Myka!" A harsh whisper came from the other direction and she turned her attention that way. Helena came bounding from behind a large oak, hair swinging wildly behind her. So that was how they were going to play it tonight. Myka widened her stance and braced herself for Helena's impending playful attack. But when Helena reached her she didn't pounce as Myka expected. Instead, when she reached Myka she grabbed hold of both her hands. Myka's stomach dropped when she took notice of the serious lines on her lover's face.

"Helena, what is it? Christina-" The other woman shook her head sharply, cutting off her speech.

"No." Myka swallowed a breath. "He's planning something. Something bi-" Was all she managed before Myka registered the tingling in her hands and her world turned black.

Myka was awakened by a distant voice repeating her name. She could feel a shaking hand on her arm. She struggled to keep her eyelids shut despite the insistent prodding. Surrendering, she allowed her eyelids to flutter open. The figure in front of her face was blurry but definitely human. She groaned at the harsh light forcing its way to her eyes. "Baby?" She croaked out.

"Baby?" A voice which was absolutely not Helena responded. "That's one I haven't heard before."

"Pete?" She mumbled, struggling to sit up. Pete gently pushed her back down to the pillow beneath her curls. She studied her surroundings and determined she was in Artie's office. Pete hovered over her. She could make out the blurry forms of Claudia and Steve leaning against Artie's desk.

"Mykes, I'm so sorry I zapped you. I had no idea she had her filthy paws on you when I fired. I followed you into the woods and, I'm glad I got to her before she-"

At this her eyes snapped open. "Helena?"

Pete's forehead crinkled as he frowned. "Helena?"

"She means HG. Helena's her _real_ name, Pete. Do you ever read the case files?" Claudia rolled her eyes from her spot across the room.

"Uh, no." He made a face."Well, _that woman_- I got her, Mykes." He gave her a solemn smile. Myka's throat dried at his tone.

She sat up fully now and attempted to hide the panic in her voice. "What do you mean you got her?"

"I zapped her. And you." He frowned again. "And again, I'm so sorry. I'll even let you hit me." He put his arms up over his face in a defensive stance.

"Where is she?" She attempted to stand but a sudden onset of dizziness forced her back onto the couch.

Steve cleared his throat. "She's in with Artie and Mrs. Frederic in the holding cell." Myka felt a wave of worried nausea wash over her.

"There's a holding cell here?" Pete chimed in.

"Dear God, man, read -_something_!" Claudia threw up her hands.

As if on cue, the door to the office swung open and Mrs. Frederic walked through. Her face was a cement mask, as always. She glanced in Myka's direction. "Agent Bering, glad to see you are awake. I trust you will be prepared to be questioned shortly." Myka swallowed the lump which had already formed in her throat and nodded cautiously. The older woman then turned her attention to the two younger agents in the room. "Agent Jinks, come with me." Steve nodded and followed her out of the room, the door clanging shut behind them.

Myka jumped to her feet, ignoring the dizziness and the sick feeling in her stomach. "Claud, can you get the-"

"Already on it." She nodded as she pressed keys on Artie's computer.

"Ooo nice thinking, Mykes. Do you think they'll torture her? I hope they torture her. Maybe they'll let me have a shot." Myka sent Pete a horrifying look that cut off his musings.

"Got it." Claudia turned the monitor to face her senior agents.

Myka's heart dropped at the sight of Helena. She was sitting behind a large metal table. Artie was in the chair across from her. Her hands were folded on the table top, a chain running from her wrists to somewhere below where she was sitting. Her hair cascaded in waves past her cheeks, head hung low. She looked defeated. Myka placed a hand to her chest and swallowed the whimper building in her throat.

They watched as Mrs. Frederic entered the frame, Steve in tow. She motioned for Steve to take the chair next to Artie. He sat down and she walked behind Helena. "Claudia! Sound!" This time she was unable to hide the panic in her voice.

"Hold on, hold on. Geeze, woman." She tapped a few more keys and Mrs. Frederic's voice filled the room.

"Ms. Wells, you stand accused of three acts of terrorism against the warehouse. You are being accused of the murder of five Regents, among them Jane Lattimer, the mother of one of our agents." Myka glanced over at Pete, who watched the screen, determined. If the details of her relationship with Helena were revealed he would never forgive her. "Do you understand?" Helena cast her eyes downward and nodded. "Was that a yes, Ms. Wells?"

"Yes, I understand." Her voice was steady despite her precarious position.

Mrs. Frederic moved from her spot behind Helena to the side wall. "I'm feeling generous this evening - far too generous, in my opinion. I would advise you that it is in your best interests to answer my questions truthfully. If you refuse I might be inclined to revoke this generosity. Is this understood?"

Helena nodded again. "Yes."

The screen fizzled for a moment and then cleared again.

"What were you doing this evening in the woods in the vicinity of the warehouse?" Myka's heart rate increased. Mrs. Frederic wasn't going to beat around the bush. She looked over at Pete whose eyes were fixed on the screen. She suddenly had the urge to wrap her arms around him while she still could.

"I was following My- Agent Bering."

Why was she lying?

Mrs. Frederic looked to Steve, who shook his head.

"I will remind you again that it would benefit you to tell us the truth. Try again."

Helena sighed deeply. "I was meeting Agent Bering." Claudia and Pete's eyes jumped to Myka, who shrunk back.

"Mykes?" Pete's voice was wary. She met his stare with wide eyes but didn't say anything. Mrs. Frederic began to speak again, drawing their attention back to the monitor.

"Why were you meeting Agent Bering?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

The small version of Helena on the screen drew in a shaky breath. "I was there to give her information."

Mrs. Frederic and Artie both looked to Steve who didn't make any indication. "She's hard to read. She's telling the truth but holding something back."

'_Goddammit Steve._' Myka thought.

Artie slammed a fist on the table. Myka and Claudia both jumped but Helena was a statue. "Wells!"

"What are you holding back? Why were you meeting Myka?" Artie grumbled.

"It was… personal." Myka was relieved Helena was lying to protect her but at the same time she was afraid what might be done to her if she kept giving half truths.

"I didn't think you needed to be reminded of the countless artifacts I have at my disposal, Agent Wells." Agent Wells? Helena shook her head. "Answer the question honestly and thoroughly."

Helena cleared her throat and looked briefly in the direction of Claudia's camera. Her eyes looked sorrowful and Myka imagined she was sending her an apology for what she was about to reveal. She chanced one last look over at Pete while he was still her best friend and her body shuddered.

"I was not just meeting Myka to give her information. My reasons were also-" She paused licking her bottom lip. "Romantic in nature."

Claudia let out an 'eep' and both she and Pete's heads snapped in her direction.

In the background she could make out Steve's faint. "Truth." Pete's face fell.

"No." He shook his head, his disbelieving eyes meeting her own.

She held up her hands, "Pete, let me explain."

"You-." She could make out the water forming in his eyes. "My _best _friend." "You- you- were _fucking_ the woman who killed my mother."

She cringed at his word choice. She could feel the tears building in her own eyes. "If you'll just let me-"

"No! No. Don't even- I, I can't even look at you." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm done." He waved his hands and stormed out of the warehouse, slamming the door behind him.

"Pete!" She called out to him, her voice wavering. She felt her tears drop to her cheeks. She started to move to the door but was held back by a hand on her arm. She turned to Claudia's serious face. She shook her head.

"Not a good idea. Let him go." Myka took a small amount of comfort in the feel of Claudia's hand on her arm. But the comfort was brief as Claudia quickly pulled her hand away and increased the space between them. The look on the younger woman's face as she turned her attention back to the screen was anything but kind.

Myka didn't hold back her sobbing as she looked toward the door through which Pete had just departed. Helena's raised voice brought her attention back to the monitor.

"What do you want me to say?" She watched as Helena's hands rose off the table, struggling against the chains which held them in place. Mrs. Frederic watched intently from her spot. Myka had never had the urge to punch a superior but right then she wished to be in that room. Steve looked as scared as Myka felt. "I love her, all right? I _fucking love her_!"

Claudia snapped around in her chair, her eyes unreadable. Myka shook her head, furious. They hadn't yet said these words aloud to each other. And this- this was not the way she was supposed to hear them. Not with Helena chained to a table being interrogated like a criminal, like the criminal the rest of the warehouse believed she was. Not with Myka a few rooms away, watching her on some grainy black and white feed. Not while Myka couldn't touch her, couldn't hold her against her chest and whisper the words back into her waiting lips.

Claudia studied her friend's face and opened her mouth to say something but before she could Myka was already hurrying through the door that led to the warehouse floor. The younger agent jumped as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize if this update is a bit short... and late. I had always intended for this fic to only have 3 sections and extending this has made my head hurt a bit. This was a difficult chapter to write. I do appreciate the patience and the reviews and follows. I'm hoping the muse strikes me harder for the next chapter so I can give you a proper update.

Once in college, during a speech class, Myka was hit with a horrible case of stage fright. One moment her mind was running over her planned introduction and the next she found herself blankly staring at thirty five pairs of eyes. They surveyed her, judging her every action as she stood bare before them grasping for words that never came. She earned her first and only C that day. She had never before and had never again felt so exposed.

Until now. In her rush Myka had not expected so little resistance from the thick, steel door of the holding cell. She used all the strength coursing through her boiling blood to push and the steel blockade gave away easily, causing a deafening clang against the cement wall. Her body, too, reeled from the force she had exerted and she came stumbling into the cell. She was just barely able to balance her legs into a crouch before she could end up face down on the floor. The heads of all four occupants of the room swung in her direction, tracking her grand entrance.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath, pushing with her palms off her knees in order to stand upright. The room was silent as she collected herself. A cool burn began in her cheeks as she lifted her head and peered out from behind the curls that had fallen into her eyes. Thankfully, Helena's were the first eyes she met. She looked as surprised as everyone else in the room but her eyes bore a sparkle of amusement. The right side of her mouth curved upward slightly. Myka wanted nothing more than to taste the contours of that curve right then and there -a ridiculous thought considering her present situation. As if she could read her thoughts, the left side of Helena's mouth joined in to form a smug smirk. Someone else in the room cleared their throat.

Myka pried her attention away from the subject of all her desires. Her eyes wandered and selected a different face to meet. Artie. If she had any chance of an ally in this situation, he was her best bet. She thought, albeit brashly, that Artie looked at her as a parent would a favorite child. She normally wouldn't have taken advantage of this knowledge but at this point she would take what she could. She tried to convey some sort of silent understanding to Artie through her eyes but she was met with a quizzical gaze.

"Agent Bering-" of course, if anyone were to speak it was going to be Mrs. Frederic. Her voice was stern, as it tended to be, and Steve looked uncomfotable.

Myka looked to the warehouse caretaker but the woman did not resume her speech. Again her gaze fell back to Helena who cocked her head to the side, an action Myka took as a challenge to say something, say anything.

"I love you, too." It came out rushed and far too loud for the size of the room. And it was inappropriate. Just so very inappropriate. But these were the words Myka Bering, a 30 year old Secret Service Agent, found herself uttering to her handcuffed girlfriend in front of her boss, a new co-worker, and the mysterious woman who held all their fates in her hands. No one spoke in the wake of this confession. "I love her." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in Helena's direction offering a small smile which was returned before the other woman focused her attention downward.

"Well-" Artie muttered, a low grumble.

"She's telling the truth." They all looked to Steve, who shrugged and mumbled. "I mean, if anyone was wondering…"

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Frederic slammed her palms onto the metal table. Myka had never encountered the warehouse caretaker so unsettled.

"MacPherson." For some reason, Helena had taken this moment as her cue to resume speech. All eyes looked to her. She looked small and unsure and Myka wanted to gather the dark haired woman into her arms and press her head to her chest. "He has my daughter."

"James? Wait- daughter?" Artie sputtered.

Myka was relieved that the attention in the room had now shifted to Helena. "Yes, my daughter, my Christina." Myka wondered why Artie and Mrs. Frederic looked so shocked at receiving this bit of information. "I was-" She sucked in a breath as she began to recount the story Myka knew brought her much pain and guilt. "I was out one night and had left Christina with a sitter. Claire, this sweet college student, a neighbor."

"Claire Woodson, the girl you murdered." Artie interjected.

"Artie!" Myka warned. "She didn't-"

"Myka." Helena cut her off, looking up at her with tear filled eyes. Myka nodded for her to continue. "When I returned Christina was-" She paused and sniffed. "Gone. She was gone. And Claire was, well, you have apparently been apprised of the details."

Mrs. Frederic was the first to speak. "Agent Jinks?"

Steve nodded. "Everything she said is true."

"Before I could alert any authorities I received a phone call." Helena continued. "It was James MacPherson. He said he had my daughter and if I wanted to keep her unharmed I was to do exactly as he commanded. He forbade me from calling the police. I was to leave immediately and meet him in a public location." She stopped there and Myka, despite the mental warnings not to, made her way over and placed a supportive hand on Helena's shoulder. "I've been his unwilling servant ever since."

Mrs. Frederic raised an eyebrow toward the women and then looked to Steve, who nodded.

"You can uncuff her now." Myka motioned to the chains around Helena's wrists.

"Agent Bering. I don't believe you are in any position to issue commands." Mrs. Frederic cautioned but at the same time was reaching into her pocket to produce a key. She held it out and Myka made a grab for it but the caretaker did not release the object. "There will be disciplinary action." Myka met her eyes but didn't say anything. She finally let go of the key and Myka kneeled down, quickly making work of the chains around Helena's wrists. As her wrists were freed, Myka cradled them in her hands, her eyes surveying for marks.

Satisfied when she didn't find any she kept hold of Helena's right hand in her own and twisted their fingers together, taking comfort in the familiar feeling. Helena smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Her face quickly turned into a frown and she snapped her head to the other people in the room. "What time is it?"

"More commands." Mrs. Frederic breathed out. "I don't know what you two believe-"

"No, you don't understand." Myka cut her off, realizing where her girlfriend's train of thought was going. "She has to report to him by a certain time every night or-"

"Please. You must release me. If don't return tonight I fear what might happen to my daughter." Her voice grew frantic.

Artie spoke, his voice above a whisper, "How old is she?"

Helena drew in a shaky breath and glanced at Myka before answering. "Five. She's five."

"Five?" Myka thought she heard Artie's voice crack. Helena nodded.

Mrs. Frederic and Artie looked at each other briefly, enough for Myka to take notice. She wasn't sure why Christina's age mattered at a time like this.

"Fine. We will let you go, Wells." Artie said.

"Let her go? You can't just let her go. We have to help! A child's life is at stake!" Myka was indignant.

"Myka." Artie warned and then his voice grew soft. "We will be helping her. We need some time to sort this out."

"In the meantime," Mrs. Frederic interjected. "If everything you say is true, then certainly you won't object to wearing a tracking device?" She raised an eyebrow in Helena's direction.

Helena nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Well then, we have some things to discuss." Mrs. Frederic made her way to the door. Artie rose. Steve looked from the two women to the looming woman by the door, who nodded, and he also rose, following them out the door.

Myka took note of the absence of metal locks clicking after they exited and she let out a breath. Still holding Helena's hand, she pulled the chair Steve had been occupying closer to Helena and sat down, propping her elbows on her knees. They sat in silence for a few moments, thumbs travelling over soft skin. Myka broke the silence. "Love, huh?"

Helena chuckled a little, running her free hand through her thick hair. "Definitely love." She met Myka's eyes with a fiery intensity.

"Me too." Myka breathed out and they both smiled.

Helena's face grew serious and she moved her free hand to surround both of Myka's. She watched as her fingers slid along the other woman's wrists. "Myka, I need you to know that-" She bit her bottom lip.

"I need you to know that you were right to trust me. I've never lied to you." She turned her attention back to waiting green eyes. "But there are some things that I've left out. Things I need to tell you. When the time is right." Myka met her eyes and nodded.

"I trust you." She placed her hand on her cheek and brought pink lips into her own, trying to ignore the flipping feeling in her stomach. The one that always told her when something wasn't right.


End file.
